


shutting up and listening

by i_am_trash_15



Series: bottom schlatt works [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Schlatt, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wilbur, Top Wilbur Soot, just two guys having a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_trash_15/pseuds/i_am_trash_15
Summary: Schlatt has a hard time shutting up. Wilbur has a hard time listening. They balance each other out.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Series: bottom schlatt works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081298
Comments: 18
Kudos: 462





	shutting up and listening

For someone who claimed to be a tough guy, Schlatt was all bark. In terms of political power, Schlatt was there. He had it down pat in that sense. However, in terms of physical, He seemed more likely to just roll over rather than actually fight someone.

Wilbur had known Schlatt for a very long time. He knew that his old friend was, in actuality, rather anxious and very non-confrontational. If and when he had to be a dick, he chose his words very carefully, to not start anything he couldn’t finish. A battle of wit he could handle. Not so much a battle of fist.

That being said, if you were able to back him into a corner, he might very well be putty in your hands, depending on what sort of corner you get him into.

But Wilbur knew he could be a brat, he could get on people’s nerves like nothing else. He just needed something to shut him up sometimes.

And that was how they had ended up here. In a metaphorical corner, Schlatt’s back against a not-so metaphorical wall. Wilbur had led the ram hybrid to his house, and as soon as Wilbur’s front door closed, Schlatt found himself pressed against the wall, breath completely knocked out of him.

“You need to learn how to shut up sometimes, Schlatt,” Wilbur said, dropping his voice an octave. Schlatt’s face went red as he realized what was going on.

“Yeah? Says who?” The shorter man challenged. How cute.

“Me, Schlatt. The only one you care enough to listen to.”

“Oh. Maybe I don’t anymore.”

“Maybe you do,” Wilbur murmured, leaning forward and pulling Schlatt up the wall a bit to reach him better, capturing his lips in a kiss. He snuck a leg between Schlatt’s, and the shorter man let out a short whine. Wilbur pulled away slightly. “Is this okay?”

Schlatt looked up at him with a weird look. “What do you mean? Why’d you ask that?”

“Has no one ever asked you that question before? If it was okay to do something to you?” Schlatt’s ears joined his face in redness as he shyly shook his head. Wilbur gave him a small smile. “Well I will. Is this okay?”

“God, yes.” From where Wilbur was standing, one leg between Schlatt’s, basically holding the man up, it was so good to know that he was the one who got Schlatt like this. On the tips of his toes trying to reach the floor, pressed up against the wall, red as a tomato, and desperate for more.

Wilbur went in for another kiss, before going down to kiss at the man’s neck, avoiding the horns. He snuck a hand into Schlatt’s hair, pulling it back to give more access to his neck. Schlatt whimpered, and Wilbur tugged at his hair again.

“You like that, Schlatt?” He smirked. Schlatt nodded. Wilbur moved his leg against the ram, grinding against him.

“God, Wilbur…” Schlatt breathed. Both of them were hard now, Wilbur could feel it. He rolled his hips, moving his leg against Schlatt’s bulge. The shorter man keened, and Wilbur trapped his lips in another kiss, drinking in the sounds the other made.

“You want to move this to something horizontal?” Wilbur whispered against his lips.

“Oh fuck yes.” Wilbur grabbed his legs and hoisted him up, Schlatt wrapping his legs around his waist. Wilbur carried them over to the couch, kissing him all the way, before falling onto the couch, Schlatt letting out a sharp grunt upon landing. Wilbur started fumbling with the buttons of Schlatt’s signature suit jacket, shucking it off of his shoulders, before beginning to do the same to the white shirt he had on under it. Wilbur tugged off his own shirt, then reattached his lips to Schlatt’s.

“That’s better.” The ram moaned his agreement. Wilbur ran his hands lightly down Schlatt’s sides, leaving goosebumps where he touched, before reaching the man’s belt. He tapped on the buckle twice, and Schlatt nodded. He tugged the belt off, and then got a wicked idea.

“Can I tie your hands with this?” Wilbur asked.

“Why, so you can say that you have seen me even more tied up than just tongue tied?” Schlatt replied cheekily. Wilbur lightly slapped his thigh.

“Yes or no.”

“... yes.” Wilbur smiled at him, taking his hands in his, tying the belt around his wrists. After that, he finished undressing the ram, gazing down at him.

“Beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Schlatt murmured, turning his head away. Wilbur grabbed the man’s chin and turned his head to him. He waited until Schlatt met his eyes before speaking again.

“Beautiful. Such a handsome boy. My handsome boy. Say it.”

“No.”

“Say it, Schlatt,” Wilbur raised an eyebrow. Still Schlatt said nothing. The taller man glared down at him, reaching down and palming him, rubbing at his erection roughly.

“Uhn, fuck!” Schlatt’s hips bucked up into the hand.

“What are you, Schlatt.”

“Y-your handsome boy…” his voice trailed off shyly at the end, but Wilbur still got it out of him, so he was satisfied. Besides, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out of him again.

“Good boy.” Wilbur kicked off his own pants, before looking around for some lube. He found some on the side table, and opened the cap.

“You just have that out?”

“Hey, man, you never know. You still okay with this?” Wilbur asked, checking in one more time.

“I swear to god, if you ask me that one more time, I’ll- fUck!” Wilbur rubbed him again, cutting off his threat.

“Yes or no, Schlatt.”

“God, fuck yes, just do it already.” Wilbur inserted a finger past the tight ring of muscle, letting him get used to the feeling. Schlatt’s face screwed up in discomfort.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just weird. I’ll get used to it, just give me a second.” When he was apparently ready, he bucked his hips. Wilbur started moving the finger in and out, occasionally curling his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Schlatt moaned, and Wilbur added another finger, scissoring the shorter but below him. Wilbur hit one particular spot, and Schlatt’s moans gave way to a hitch in his breath.

“Right there, right therE-” Schlatt panted as Wilbur rubbed against his prostate. Then he took to thrusting his fingers just around it, anywhere but that little bundle of nerves. He knew this would drive Schlatt even crazier than giving him what he wanted. “Please, please..” Wilbur ignored him for the time being, adding another finger as he watched Schlatt’s face. He looked so desperate. Wilbur did that to him. He dragged along the boy’s prostate once before going back to avoiding it. Schlatt squirmed underneath him, his bound hands trying to grasp at Wilbur. It was delicious. Wilbur added another finger, going at him with four, now, just because he loved watching Schlatt fall apart on just his fingers. Imagine what he would do when Wilbur actually started fucking him.

“Fuck, Wilbur, please,” Schlatt whimpered, tears starting to form in the corners of Schlatt’s eyes.

“Please what, baby? Use your words.”

“Please- fUck!” Wilbur rubbed right next to his prostate, driving Schlatt crazy. “Please, I can’t, I can’t,” he sobbed. Wilbur gave in, rubbing at the spot that drove Schlatt to his climax. He came with a shout, going limp underneath Wilbur. He took his fingers out as Schlatt moaned.

“You think you can still do this?” Wilbur asked. Schlatt panted, but nodded.

“Yeah, just give me one moment. Catch my breath.” He took deep, shaky breaths of air, before nodding again, giving the okay to continue. Wilbur poured more lube on his hands and slicked himself up. He positioned himself at Schlatt’s entrance, and looked up at the boy. He looked so fucked out already. It was adorable.

Schlatt bucked his hips when Wilbur finally pushed past the ring of muscle. Both boys moaned, though Wilbur was sure Schlatt’s voice was higher than the horned boy had meant it to be. Wilbur bottomed out before talking again.

“God, Schlatt, you’re so tight for me. Even after opening you up, you’re still so tight, I love it.” Schlatt made a movement to grab at Wilbur’s face, so he met him halfway, kissing him roughly. He took Schlatt’s bottom lip in his teeth gently, feeling Schlatt’s hands roaming downward. He tutted. “None of that.”

Schlatt groaned at the loss of touch when Wilbur took the belt that tied his hands and held it over his head, effectively pinning his hands down. With the other hand, he gripped the boy’s hips and started moving.

He went slow at first, shallowly thrusting in the way that he knew would drive Schlatt up the wall. When Wilbur felt like he’d teased Schlatt enough, and when he felt that the shallow thrusts weren’t doing enough for him, he pulled out almost all the way and drove back in with force, hitting Schlatt’s prostate head-on. Schlatt screamed, arching his back. Wilbur kept thrusting. He knew that if Schlatt wasn’t overstimulated before, he sure was going to be, soon. But in that moment, he just chased his own pleasure. He let go of Schlatt’s wrists in favor of grabbing at his hips to get a better angle, going in even deeper.

Tears of overstimulation fell from Schlatt’s eyes, as Wilbur paused for just a moment to hike one of Schlatt’s legs over his shoulder before thrusting in even deeper, harder. He hit the boy’s prostate each time, driving him out of his own mind. He was a babbling mess, words not making sense to either of them.

“Uhn, Wilbaaah-” Schlatt tried to speak, a moan cutting him off. “Wil, I’m close…” Wilbur grunted in response and pistoned his hips, pounding Schlatt’s prostate. The man was a moaning, crying mess as he came, coming all over both of their stomachs. His walls tightened, and Wilbur moaned.

“Schlatt, I’m-” he tried to warn him as he came, burying himself in Schlatt’s heat. He collapsed on top of him for a moment, panting. He made another hickey on Schlatt’s neck before propping himself up to see what a mess he’s made of his friend.

Schlatt looked so fucked out. There were tear tracks from his eye fading into the dusty pink of his cheeks, and his lips were bruised. He’d passed out sometime in the last minute, so Wilbur kissed the tears away and pulled out. Cum dribbled out of his wrecked hole, making Wilbur’s cock twitch again. He untied his hands and picked him up and carried him to his bed, where he started to clean the ram hybrid up. Schlatt’s eyes opened blearily.

“Wh hpnnd?” He slurred, not quite back in his own head yet.

“You passed out, I brought you up here so you could be more comfortable. You okay?”

“Mmhmm. C’mere.” He held out his arms, looking up at Wilbur through hazy eyes. Wilbur chuckled.

“I’ve got to clean you off first.”

“Don’t care. We can shower in the morning.”

“I’ll just be right back,” Wilbur said. He started walking to the door to get some more rags.

“Please stay. Don’t leave.” Wilbur looked back at Schlatt. He looked almost upset. Wilbur sighed, and lay down on the bed next to Schlatt, putting his arms around him. Schlatt curled in close, back pressed against Wilbur’s chest.

He might be the only one who can make Schlatt shut up, but Schlatt is the only one who can get him to listen.


End file.
